The Places We Find Love
by Silverbrook123
Summary: I've always wanted to be a doctor. Always wanted to help people. So when I met Nepeta and Karkat Vantas, I knew I would have to help them, mainly him, out in any way possible. Even if that meant helping him grieve over his wife's inevitable death. Rated M for later chapters.


**Welcome to my lovely story! I hope you all enjoy! I apologize in advance if there are spelling/grammar mistakes, I kind of posted this in a rush. Anyhow! Please read and review so I know if I should continue writing this!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Homestuck or its characters ;( But! This story line is all mine :)  
-**

I love my job. I wanted to be a doctor for as long as I could remember. While all the other kindergarteners wanted to be rock stars or firemen, I wanted to work with the sick and help people. As I grew up, my passion for my future occupation grew. Once I turned 14, I babysat for almost every kid on my block so I could get used for caring with others. By the time I was all set to go to Washington's Medical College. This would be where I would spend the next 8 years of my life at.

This is also where I meet Karkat Vantas.

It was my fifth year in my training, the time where students can work at actual hospitals, so I was sitting at the main desk at Washington's, one and only, Alternia Hospital and Emergency Center. I had gotten an internship the year prior and had been promoted to front desk…which wasn't really saying much. But, it was better than doing laundry day and night! Anyhow, sitting at the front desk meant you had to do a lot of paper work and directing people to different places, nurses, or doctors.

I was in the midst of filing some papers away when I heard the most horrific scream I could possibly imagine. There was a split second of silence before I ran out from behind the desk and to the person who produced such a sound. I ran down hallways, guessing where I was going, until I saw one of the saddest things I've ever seen.

Before me was a man, curled up on the floor, moaning and withering in pain. Tears were streaming down his face as he muttered the same word over and over again,

"NepetaNepetaNepetaNepeta,"

I bit my lip and crouch down next to him, placing my hands on his shoulders. At the sudden contact, he flinched and growled in my direction. "Get the fuck away from me, asshole," he growls. From here I get a much better look at the poor male. He looked short or shorter than me at least, which wasn't saying much. I myself was only 5' 6" so I was guessing ha had to be around 5' 4" or 5' 5". He had puffy black hair that stuck out at all ends. It looked really soft…His face on the other hand looked as though it was set in a permanent scowl, aside from the pain that inhabited it.

"Hey, are you ok?"

He makes a sound that crosses the line of crying into a sobbing, chocking combo. I move my hand down and slowly rub his back, trying to comfort him in any way possible. He still flinched, but ceased the growling. After a few minutes, he slowly sat up, wiping his eyes tiredly.

"Are you alright, sir?"

He begins to nod before changing his mind and begins to shake his head. I stand and offer my hand. He quickly glanced at it, wiry, before accepting it. I lead him over to the waiting area and find him a chair. I turn and go to the water dispenser, getting him a cup and walking back. He nods gratefully and takes a small sip. Sitting down, I begin to speak.

"So…what's your name?"

He clears his throat and quietly answers, "Karkat Vantas," before slipping back into silence. Shit! No, uh, keep him talking!

"That's a cool name, Karkat! So, wanna tell me what's wrong?" subtle, real subtle there. As through Karkat can hear your thoughts, he looks at me wearily before answering.

"My wife, Nepeta, got sick a few weeks ago. At first we thought it was just the flu, but it wouldn't go away. So I took her to see my best friend, Gamzee, who's a doctor. He looked her over, but didn't have enough equipment to properly diagnose her. So we came here and they found…"

He stopped, fighting back the tears threatening to come out as he reencountered the events. I put my hand on his shoulder again as a shudder racked through his body. He swallows thickly before continuing.

"They found cancer. We never realized it could've been so severe. The doctors said that she probably has around a week left. A fucking week. Nepeta didn't fucking deserve something like this, she's so kind and gentle. IT'S NOT FAIR!"

Karkat shook with anger, tears once again streaming down. I was shocked, my hand stilling on his shoulder.

"It'll all be ok, Karkat, it'll be ok," I say.

"No," he moans, "it won't be. The love of my life is going to die. Three years, three fucking years, we've been married. I proposed to her at our high school graduation ceremony. She immediately said yes in front of the entire school. I love her so much…but she's going to die."

I was honestly speechless. Shaking my head, I give him a hug, holding him close. "I'm so sorry, Karkat, so sorry."

He mumbles something ineligible before huddling in on himself. I tell him that I'll be right back before jogging over to the front desk. I log into the hospitals patient credentials and search "Nepeta Vantas". Sure enough, her files pops up along with her room number, diagnostic, and doctor. What Karkat had said was, sadly, true. Nepeta did have cancer, breast cancer to be exact. I take note of her room number and walk back to the unmoved Karkat. I gently pull him up and walk him to his wife's room, number 413. I open the door and witness the girl known as Nepeta Vantas.

She seemed to be of medium height and pretty slim. He had shoulder length, mousey brown hair that was shiny and wavy. Her face was smooth, almond shaped eyes, small nose, and small lips the color of a rose. She had a slight tan, although it was have been pitch black against Karkat's albino like complexion.

As the door opened, she looked over to see Karkat and myself. I saw her immediately smile when she saw her husband, which also served as a cure for Karkat. He practically ran to her side, pulling her into a bone crushing hug. She wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his neck. I could hear his raspy voice from where I was, but couldn't make out complete words. I blushed lightly and turned to leave, not wanting to intrude on their moment before someone stopped me.

"Wait! Hold on!" a small, feminine voice said. I turned and saw ember and olive green eyes staring at me. The same soft, sweet voice spoke again. "Thank you, thank you for helping Karkat, Mr. …"

"John. John Egbert," I offer.

"Thank you, John Egbert," she answers.

Karkat nodded in agreement before turning back to his wife, holding her as close as humanly possible. I took that as my cue to leave and exited the room quietly. I return to the front desk, closing out of the search page I still had pulled up. I sigh heavily before placing my head in my hands. I had a feeling that I would be seeing Karkat and Nepeta Vantas a lot more this week.


End file.
